Davenport Industries
is a business, company, and a scientific enterprise founded by Donald Davenport and Douglas Davenport in 1992. History Douglas and Donald Davenport founded Davenport Industries in 1992. It is a famous, futuristic, technological worldwide company that builds new inventions for the better future of humanity. Some years after Douglas and Donald Davenport started company together, they worked to create bionic technology, thus allowing robots to do jobs humans couldn't do. They tried to do this by making androids with bionic abilities. However, Douglas went behind his brother's back and implanted the bionic technology in genetically engineered humans, namely Adam, Bree and Chase (previously known as Subjects A, B, and C), with the intention of turning them into weapons and selling them to the highest bidders who are generally dictators, warlords, terrorists or madmen. But Donald discovers his brother's criminal plans and turns on him by taking the three children away, in order to protect them and turn them into heroes, not felons. Donald kicked Douglas out of Davenport Industries for planning to commit his own crimes. Douglas faked his death (Possibly by falling in a volcano, as mentioned in Exoskeleton vs. Grandma) to hide from the FBI, Donald, and their mother (who never stopped calling him), while spending years plotting his revenge. In No Going Back, Davenport Industries was on the verge of collapse when Douglas hacked the company's systems as well as drained Donald's bank accounts, rendering him bankrupt thus causing the near fall of Davenport Industries. However, in Mission: Mission Creek High, Davenport Industries was restored back to normal when Donald Davenport gained money from doing a stunt in The Jet-Wing. Donald became rich again when he made a contract with the Government to make a new technological rocket system to protect the Earth from rogue asteroids. Davenport Industries thus began its recovery process from Douglas' damage. Members *Donald Davenport (Founder) *Douglas Davenport (Co-Founder; kicked out but unofficially re-accepted) *Dr. Evans (Chief Scientist) *Dr. Ryan (Chief Scientist) *Agent Gordon (Head of Corporate Security) *Chase Davenport (Intern) *Leo Dooley (Intern/Assistant) *Adam Davenport (Intern) *Bree Davenport (Intern) *Bob Mackley (Fired) *Bob Martin (Fired) *Betty (Accounting) *Sally (possibly more) Known Locations of Davenport Industries *Arctic **Facility X *Mission Creek, California (possibly) **The Lab/Mobile Action Lab * Davenport Bionic Academy * Centium City ** Davenport Tower (possibly more) Trivia *The Lab Rats TV series was set in 2012, the year the show started. As of 2012, Donald Davenport and Douglas Davenport founded the Davenport Industries many years before the show aired. *It is possible that the Lab Rats TV series was set in an alternate reality where new futuristic technologies were invented and exposed to the world long time ago by Davenport Industries when Davenport Industries was founded many years ago, thus making Davenport Industries a world-famous business. * Davenport Industries has a softball team. * The parallel universe equivalent of Davenport Industries is Tasha Technologies. * Davenport Industries has a gift shop. * Many times Mr. Davenport is called because something went wrong there. i.e. Betty from accounting catching her hair on fire or when something went wrong while they held a birthday party in a nuclear reactor. Category:Created by Davenport Category:Companies